Every You, Every Me
by IncubusSuccubus
Summary: They neglected him for years and sold his body and soul, but they would never tainted his heart. His Angel gave him hope and dreams, but were they for real? Or would he find something(one) else? Slash. Chan. LM x HP and implied SS x HP
1. Sucker Love is Heaven Sent

Disclaimer: all character belonged to JK Rowling or otherwise stated. The title Every You Every Me and lyric are shamely taken from Placebo

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy x Harry Potter, Severus Snape x Harry Potter

Warning:** Slash. Chan .** Implied sex. NC-17

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**Sucker Love is Heaven Sent**

Sometimes he asked quietly. "Why are you here?" _Why?_ -With bright green eyes that resembled a pair of emeralds on a pale white face. He was asking a question, a question 7 years past due.

"Because I want you." _You wanted me. You needed me. You wanted me to fuck your tight little ass. _He gathered the boy into his arms. The boy's lithe body was flushed deliciously against him. "I paid for you so I could-" _Kiss you. Touch you. _

_Remember?_

He remembered the first time he touched the boy's silky hair and tasted his cherry red lips. He was untouched then, still pure and innocently so, until...

His uncle introduced his 'friends' as his new 'uncles' and said he must be a good little boy. Those men would give him sweets and chocolate and new pretty clothes if he behaved sweetly. Everyday his 'uncles' changed.

The boy was seated nicely on the luxurious bed, pale and scared. He was dressed in a clean white shirt and black short shorts. His hairless legs were drawn together tightly and his little hands were trembling on his lap. His green eyes behind the thick-rimmed glasses darted everywhere frantically, as if he wanted to escape from there. He bit his lips until they were red and plump. He was delicious to look at.

"You're not supposed to wear shoes in this room, child."

The boy looked at his host, shaking. "I'm sorry, sir." He took off his shoes quickly and laid them under the bed neatly. When he started on his socks the man stopped him.

"Leave it."

The boy nodded obediently. "Yes sir." He looked down. His hands were fiddling with the end of his shirt.

The man smiled indulgently. He knelt in front of the boy and lifted his face with his thumb and forefinger. "You are a good boy, are you not?"

"Yes sir." He nodded vigorously.

"And beautiful, too."

He blushed.

"Like an angelic child," said the man.

"Oh no sir, I'm just a boy. You..." his eyes glimmered with golden tints inside the green. "You are the Angel."

"Oh?" queried the man. "Why do you say that?" He stroked his cheek while his other hand rested on the boy's knee.

The boy blushed prettily. "You have blue eyes and golden hair. You look like the picture I saw in a Sunday school book. You know, about angels," he trailed off.

The man laughed softly. "I never have been called an Angel before." _A devil, yes, but never an Angel . But..._"I can, however, be one. If you want me to." His hand crept upward, caressing the silky skin.

The boy smiled. His cheeks reddened even more. He darted his tongue between his lips, which were suddenly dry, suddenly trembling. He wet them instinctively.

The man's blue eyes flared briefly. The boy didn't understand what that meant, but later, much, much later, he would love and hate the heated gaze. Only now he was all warm and comfortable and safe with this man.

"It is your first time in today's gathering, is it not?" asked the man as he contentedly touched his exposed skin, starting from his hands, his arms then they went down to his legs, his feet and went up and down repetitively.

The boy nodded.

"Do you like it?"

The boy squirmed. "It was weird. I have never been, you know, I mean..." he stopped, trying to find words to describe what he was feeling. "My family... they were not the touchy sorts. But those men...and I never met them but they were so attentive of me and my family was never..."

"They never hugged you or kissed you?"_ or touched you like they loved you. _

He shook his head. "It was different. They sort of do that with my cousin but never..." me . "Oh," He gasped when the man's warm hand caressed his inner thigh.

"You were never loved?"

_No. Never. _

The man gazed at him. "Do you want me to?"

The boy looked at him innocent and clueless.

"If you want, I can be." _Your Angel, and_ "I could love you." _And show you what it was like to be loved and to love, to give and to receive. _

"Oh." His eyes were wide and bright.

The man parted his legs. "Say yes." His hands caressed up and down his legs.

They were warm and they left tingling sensation all over him: Inside and out, and between his legs. His lips parted and he panted softly. The boy nodded his pretty little head.

The man smiled gently. "I want to kiss you." He drew his face near. His hot breath brushed hotly against the pale skin. "May I?"

The boy tilted his head. His eyes fluttered half-close. His lips parted...

_Yes. _

TBC

Thanks to my betas and early readers: Bunny Slayr, Leila, Keikokin, Draco Malfoy, Ryoko Ishana, Harvest, Liadyn Malfoy, Lacey1230


	2. You Pucker Up, Out Passion's Spent

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**You Pucker Up, Our Passion's Spent**

He knew just how to react to a caress, a kiss or both. His knew his 'uncles' liked it when he sat on their lap and smiled sweetly. He often wanted to please them in return for these fleeting kisses and touches.

He felt so empty without love for eight cold years... all he wanted was to be loved.

So he pleased them.

His favorite, his Angel, was certainly no different. He touched Harry everywhere and said he was a pretty boy and he would like to love him.

Harry's answer was a nod and a sweet smile. The man seemed pleased with that.

Just like his other uncles.

Did you like it when they touched you like that?

_Jealousy_

Nobody could touch you like that apart from me.

_Possessive_

My boy. My own.

_Mine_

Uncle Vernon never introduced other uncles anymore. Every day, in every week, in every month of the summer he would spend it at his Angel's apartment, or a loft as his Angel explained the building to him.

"It was magic," said the boy. He was eleven years old and as curious as any other boy.

"Really?" The man stroked the boy's bare back and urged his sweet little boy to lie on the bed while he lay beside him.

"Yes," he said excitedly. "It has an enchanted ceiling that reflects the sky. I love the night sky the most because it show the stars and the moon. We couldn't see them in London or even in Uncle Vernon's house because of the lights you see. Mrs. Figg explained to me about the lights. Anyway, the castle also had candles floating around us. There were hundreds of them. They were like floating stars in the middle of the Great Hall." The boy played with his golden hair, idly rolling and un-rolling the silky cool hair around his little fingers. He would let the strands cascade and fall around him because they felt good on his skin.

"Sounds magical alright."

"You think so?" The boy beamed at him. "My family didn't want to hear about it. I almost got hit with a frying pan because Aunt Petunia,(that was my aunt, my Uncle's wife), doesn't like magic." They hate magic.

"You are not hurt are you?" he looked at the boy, slightly worried.

The boy shook his head. "I'm okay. It's no worse than usual. I just can't understand why they hate," he lowered his voice. "Magic."

"Ah." He paused. "People sometimes don't want to understand those who are different from them. Maybe they are afraid or they are jealous of people with 'magic'."

"Are they afraid of me?"

"Perhaps. Or they are jealous."

"But I'm just a boy."

"You're a special boy and if they can't love you because you're special, then it's their loss." He took off the boy's glasses and laid them carefully on the side table. "They're blind not to see you."

"You're so understanding, for a Muggle. A Muggle is a person without magic, you see. You're the only Muggle that doesn't freak out when I say magic, besides Mrs. Figg that is."

"Maybe it's because I'm open minded." He took a bottle of dark golden liquid and uncorked it.

The boy laughed. "Maybe it's because you're an Angel."

The man looked at the boy. "Why did you say that?" He dipped his finger in, then touched said finger to the boy's lips and urged the boy to lick it off.

He grinned. "Because you're magic." He darted his tongue and tasted the sweet-like-honey golden liquid.

The man stared at the boy. Bright green eyes stared back filed with unconditional love and trust. He couldn't resist but to kiss the boy, sweetly and lovingly, coaxing those lips to part for him. He teased the plump lips then slipped his tongue in to explore the hot and wet cavern. The boy tasted lusciously sweet. The liquid burnt his tongue; their lips warm and hot and wet.

It was the addiction of the kiss. Involving two tongues. One was teaching and the smaller, younger one was learning.

When they broke the kiss, the boy was breathless and his eyes were bright, yearning for more.

The man nuzzled the boy's neck. "Tell me more about this school of yours."

"Hmm," he sighed contently. "There's this man, he's my Potions Master. He saved me from the other Professor who wanted to get this rock..."

TBC

Thanks to my betas and early readers: Jane, Leila, Draco Malfoy, Ryoko Ishana, Catherine Siviter, Autumn Sun, Mermaid3290, Harvest, Liadyn Malfoy, Lacey1230


	3. My Heart's a Tart, Your Body's Rent

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**My Heart's a Tart, Your Body's Rent**

His 12th birthday was spent in a warm bed, with chocolate, vanilla ice cream; whipped cream and red cherries on a silver tray.

He could pretend that his home life this summer was different than the stories he told his friends and the summers before that.

They wouldn't understand. They had families who love them and friends who believed you were like them and not a freak, not the Boy-who-lived.

They were not alone.

He was afraid they would take the magic away once they found out about his Angel. Like his uncle, they would lock up his magic in the cupboard under the stairs when he received his letter. At least his Angel was understanding and helped 'settle' things up with his Uncle. As long as he was silent he would never be alone.

He would have his Angel. His own magic.

He never saw, heard or spoke of warnings.

When the House-elf appeared, the Angel stopped coming.

Uncle Vernon locked him up since he had no use of the boy during this summer (not when he couldn't offer him to the other uncles). Not when the contract and 'settlement' said so. Of course the boy didn't understand at all. It hardly mattered when-

He was just worried and restless and missed his Angel so.

He thought he was dreaming as he breathlessly ran out from the dark and haunted alley.

He thought he saw his Angel. But it must have been his imagination. Many people have long blond hair and blue eyes. And his Angel never wore a heavy cloak like that, right?

He couldn't see them clearly. The store was too dark and dusty and all the spider webs were so distracting. He tried not to sneeze or make a sound.

The elder had a deeper, colder and more arrogant voice than his Angel though.

It must be someone else.

It must be.

Please let it be someone else.

But like everything else in his life, everything fell appart.

The cold voice kept ringing in his ear and inside his head, mocking cruelly. He slipped away as soon as Mr. Weasley and Malfoy's father started their brawl.

It couldn't be.

His Angel was not his rival's father.

His Angel was a muggle.

Mr. Malfoy was cold and sarcastic and a dark wizard…not an Angel, not /his/.

His chest constricted painfully as he struggled to breathe. He hid behind a large book case deep inside rows and rows of bookcases filled with parchment and thick leather bound books.

His shoulder hurt (from the cold touch), his chest...he clutched his chest with both hands. His heart beat erratically and painfully. His body thrummed in heat, shivering in cold sweat.

"Harry."

He turned around and whipped his wand out, trembling as he saw whom it was.

The man shrugged off his over coat and tossed it on a small stool nearby. His cane was still clutched in his leather-glove covered hand. The aristocratic before him were unmistakably his Angel; only the eyes were more silver blue and cooler, the blond hair was paler and tied to the back. He was not wearing Muggle attire like he wore on their 'dates'. His Angel always wore a white shirt, black cotton pants and a dark green vest that probably dated from the 19th century.

"Stay away from me," Harry choked out.

The man tipped his head to the side and stared at the boy. He stepped closer.

"Don't." Harry choked again. The man halted one or two feet away from him. "Don't come any closer, Mr. Malfoy." He breathed harshly as he stepped back until he his back was against the bookcase.

"Harry," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you." He took a step. "You trust me don't you?" The voice was warm and gentle and not like a Malfoy at all.

"No...no, you can't be him. You're..." he shook his head in denial. His eyes were brimming with tears. He sobbed as the man reached out for him and brushed the tear away.

"I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, no." He tried to push the man away. "You're not him. You're not. I-"

But his words were swallowed as the man took the final step and claimed his lips.

_Oh God._ It was just like he remembered. The man tasted of warm chocolate and red burgundy wine. It burned hotly inside his mouth. It flared through his body like fire vibrating from the top of his head to the tip of his toe. Harry instinctively grabbed the man's sleeves. His wand dropped on the soft-carpeted floor with a thud.

He gathered the boy in his arms, pressing him against the bookcase with all of his body. The boy fit nicely with his larger frame. He shivered and coaxed apart the boy's lips and tasted the innocent vanilla ice cream as he re-acquainted the less experienced tongue again and again.

Harry whimpered softly when the wet mouth kissed his cheek gently and licked the tears away. He felt the head of the cane nudge his legs open. His legs buckled and parted a little. The man's tongue and mouth traveled down to lick his neck and to suck the skin just /there/. His Angel's hands tugged his shirt out whilst one hand traveled on his back, while the other was exploring his front and his side. He never knew that leather could be so smooth like a child's skin and the head of the cane was cool on his hot sweaty flesh. The hands tickled and caressed everywhere all at once. When the man let go of him, Harry almost fell down on his knees. He panted and moaned and was lost from the man's touches. He was weak with lust and deep loathing for responding to the kisses and touches.

The boy was trembling and flushed red. The boy was hot and oh so deliciously wanton with just a little stimulation. He had taught his boy well. "You want me."

"No," his eyes were closed and his expression was filled with painful raw desire. "No." He whimpered.

The man pressed closer again. "Oh, but you do, Harry." He held the boy's hip tightly. "So let me." _Touched. Caressed. Nipped. Licked. Kissed you._

Harry groaned. "Mr. Malfoy. No...I-."

"Shh," he nuzzled the delectable pale neck. "I want to-" he licked the sensitive skin behind his ear, "-pleasure you." He cupped the boy's round buttocks and squeezed them through his pants. His cane came between the boy's legs and gently; he teased the boy's front trouser with the tip of the head. The silver snake with green emeralds gleamed on the black material.

"Oh...sir...oh..." He clutched the man's shoulder hard. His knuckles were white and he could almost feel his fingernails dig and leave scars on the man's back. He rocked his hips and his body vibrated deliciously. His foggy mind heavily clouded with deep lust, told him this was wrong but it felt so right.

"Say you want it, Harry. Say yes." Hot breaths and sweet seductive kisses. "Say you want me-" _And say you want me to pleasure you._ "-And I'll give you everything." He kissed the boy harshly.

Harry didn't care anymore as his body answered by itself.

"Harry." Breathy whisper that sent shivers down his spine.

His hips buckled. "Yes," he cried out and the world exploded around him like shattering glass.

He had tasted the boy, claimed him.

_The boy was his to do as he pleased_

It took them a few minutes to right the world at its axis, to bring the boy back to the real world. The boy was proper and golden with his glasses on his face and his shirt tucked in and a thick school robes wrapped around him.

_Oh yes, such a pretty boy_

He sent the boy away, canceling the silencing and privacy wards and calmly took his cane and his dress robes.

He could still feel the boy's heat in his arms and on his body.

_He's mine_

A moment after the boy was gone, he went out from the back door silently.

_Always_

TBC

Thanks to my betas and early readers: Catherine Siviter, Ryoko Ishana, Draco Malfoy, Autumn Sun, Mermaid3290, Harvest, Leila


	4. My Body's Broken, Yours is Bent

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**My Body's Broken, Yours is Bent**

* * *

"I haven't punished you for losing my house elf haven I, my pet?"

Harry swallowed thickly. His Angel, his Master, was angry with him. He knew why and he deserved it. It was his fault, disobeying his master, helping his friends, pleasing the Headmaster. His Angel didn't like that.

He watched his boy, his pet squirming on the richly decorated mahogany table, trembling and shivering. He had waited for two torturous weeks; his hands were itching to wrap around the delicate neck and just to squeeze the boy slowly for his stunt. He could understand the brat's passion and reasoning, but no one should dare to make fun of a Malfoy. So earlier that evening, once the door and the windows were closed and locked, he stripped the boy until he was only wearing his boxer and socks.

His Master's soft silky hands slid across his ticklish stomach and his hairless chest. He shivered then moaned when the man circled around his nipple but didn't really touch it. His body reacted already, his nipples hardened and stood erect with only a ghost of touch. Sometimes he hated his traitorous body. He shouldn't like this punishment. He shouldn't want his Master. Yet here he was, half naked and hard. /_You want him, don't you? You're such a foolish slut_/ the voice in his head mocked him and sounded like his Potions Master. He flinched and shuddered.

"Naughty boy," purred the man. Harry was so smooth and vulnerable and totally at his mercy. No matter how lively the spark burned in his pet's green eyes, the boy would always be his.

Harry was watching him. His eyes filled with fear and anticipation. He met a pair of silver eyes watching his flushed face, filled with vengeance, and desire. He felt a sense of dread.

"Turned over," he said roughly. He reveled his control and dominance over the boy, and he shivered when Harry complied like a good pet. He traced his fingertips all over the boy's back and nodded appreciably at the well-toned body albeit it was still too thin. He trailed his hand down and rested it on the boy's bottom. He caressed it through the boy's thin cotton boxers. "Such a delectable brat, aren't you?" He cupped the boy's bottom and squeezed a bit roughly. "These are begging for a punishment, don't you think so?" He chuckled darkly when he heard the boy whimper submissively. "Hold still, pet." He slowly pulled down the boy's boxers, exposing the delectable round globes to his viewing pleasure.

Harry panted as he grabbed the table's edges and held still. His breath hitched when the cool air brushed his bottom.

He admired the delicious round and silky white globes as he touched and fondled them. He stepped away and grabbed his snake cane. He still needed to put his pet in his place so he would never defy him ever again. He raised his cane and smacked it on his pet's bottoms.

Harry cried out.

"Count, boy," he barked and took another swing.

Thwack!

"Tw---two…" gasped Harry. The blow was painful, and made it hard to breath, as tears started to spring from his eyes.

Thwack!

"Th--three..." His fingernails scathed the table's surface as he clutched the edges so hard his knuckles turned white.

Thwack! "Ff-four..." He watched angry red welts start to mar his pet's beautiful flesh.

Thwack! "Fah-five..." He relished the boy's cries of pain and lust, high and trilling, music to his ears. He didn't pause.

Thwack! "Six..." Harry moaned in pain. His body jerked upright, his legs almost buckled.

Thwack! "Sehh…ven…" He pushed his pet down hard and he could hear the boy's skin smacked on the table.

Thwack! "Ei…ght…" He sobbed and flinched in pain as his Master clutched his shoulder blade painfully.

Thwack! "Ni..nnggh…Nine…" He knew how strong he could punish his pet. The boy could handle the pain. And when there was pain, there was a border to pleasurable pain.

Twack! "Ten." His body was slicked with sweat and his bottom hurt like hell. He panted heavily from both punishment and arousal. His prick was swollen and its head was glistening with pre-come.

He dropped his cane and stepped closer. He trailed his long fingers over the boy's bottom cheeks. They were so red, like cherries ready to be plucked, tender and sensitive to the touch. He took pleasure and rubbed them soothingly. His pet hissed in pain but the sound soon turned needy.

"Did you learn your lesson, pet?"

"Yes Master."

* * *

"Why do you hate Muggle-borns and half-bloods?"

"Because they are inferior."

"I'm a half-blood. Don't you hate me? You make it sound as if I'm less than a wizard."

"I don't hate you," he paused. "I don't hate them either."

TBC

* * *

Thanks to my betas and early readers: Draco Malfoy, Autumn Sun, Leila, Sansa


	5. Carve Your Name Into My Arm Instead of S...

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**Carve Your Name Into My Arm. Instead of Stressed, I Lie Here Charm**

* * *

He touched the boy's back carefully, marveling at the thin layer of muscle, and watched him while he was asleep in deep slumber. The bareback was flawless but every time he caressed the boy, he could feel the pulse of something underneath that silky smooth flesh, like a sliver of magic under his fingertips. His blues eyes seemed to glow bright silver before they dimmed.

He caressed the boy's flesh again and counted the magical bumps. They were more prominent this year. He didn't think about them before, until now. The undercurrent was decidedly darker. His boy was usually radiant, bright and innocent.

This year he was different.

Outside the rain hit the windows hard like a rainstorm. The room was almost dark and misty cold, but fortunately they were warmed under the thick blankets. He got up and started the fire to give the room light and a bit of warmth. And maybe he would get something to drink.

Harry woke up and sleepily looked for his Angel. He found the man standing near the fireplace, drinking a glass of some kind of liquor, brandy maybe. He couldn't help but marvel at the strongly built body and the golden white color gracing his Angel.

The man noticed him awake and walked towards the bed elegantly. His Angel's muscles rippled under the glow from the fire as he stalked like a graceful feline towards the bed. His Angel made him breathless.

The older man watched the boy watching him as he sat on the bed. The boy's green eyes were luminous like he was looking at a deep forest. Without the glasses, Harry looked like a lithe forest nymph. The boy's eyes were so intense. The boy's gaze caught his breath. He dropped his eyes and followed the shadows down the boy's face, his neck and his shoulder.

Harry followed his Angel's line of vision and his chest constricted with suppressed emotion he had yet to name. He caught /that/ look several times but never so blatantly as today. "Master…"

"Shh." He cupped the boy's cheek and lifted his face up so he could kiss him. "You can say my name, love."

"Lucius."

The boy's ghostly breath brushed across his lips before Lucius kissed him lightly, almost chastely. Every time the boy said his name he shivered and his chest rumbled.

His boy was too innocent for his black heart. /_But you don't want to loose the boy even though you know who he is_/. He nipped and sucked the boy's lower lip with his teeth and slipped his tongue in when the boy moaned.

His boy was so sweet to his liking. /_But you hurt him when he shamed you_/. Lucius trusted his tongue in and out and sucked the boy's tongue into his mouth. He pulled the boy onto his lap and held him close.

Harry put his arms around his Angel. He played with Lucius' silvery golden hair. He loved it around his fingers. /_He hurt you, but why can't you hate him?_/ He shifted so his bottom would rub on the man's lap.

He let Lucius take command of the kiss. The man could plunge and take and teach him. /_He hurt your friends, but why do you want him?_/ Harry pressed his body closer and let the blanket fall off his shoulder.

When they broke their kiss, they were panting heavily, hot steamy breaths puffing in the air. Their skin-to-skin contact was luscious as they moved and ground against each other.

Lucius felt the boy shiver and looked at him with concern. "Cold?"

"…No," said Harry with his eyes half closed.

"Hmm." Lucius pulled Harry in a more comfortable position with him leaning against the bedpost and the boy half lying on top of him. He took the blanket and wrapped it half around the boy's shoulder.

Harry flinched when Lucius hand brushed his shoulder. "Hurt?"

"…No." Harry shook his head.

Lucius kissed Harry again, slower as if he was taking the time to get to know /Harry/. His hands moved under the blanket to caress the boy's skin. It was cool under his touch. He determined to warm Harry up. He embraced the boy tighter. He licked Harry's shoulder blade and he licked the misty cool skin, soothing the blue bruise he caused earlier. He kissed the slender neck and trailed up to kiss and lick the spot behind the boy's ear.

Harry gave a whimpering sob. He pulled the boy's earlobe into his mouth and nibbled it with his teeth. "Beautiful, my Harry." He sighed when his silk covered prick nestled and rubbed into the cleft of the boy's covered ass.

Harry whimpered again as the tip brushed and teased his hole. A dark painful pleasure coiled in the pit of his stomach. His body was still razor blade cold outside and molten hot inside.

They kissed, they touched, they explored and they moved lovingly, slowly, painfully in Harry mind, body and soul. He didn't realize he was crying.

"Sshh. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's not that," said Harry. He held onto his lover? Master? His Angel. His Lucius. He wanted to desperately believe that he didn't do anything wrong to want this man as much as this man wanted him, owned him. He didn't want to think he betrayed his friends, his extended family and the Headmaster. He didn't want to think he was a freak. His couldn't stop his silent cries. "Did you give the book to Ginny?"

"I never gave any book to young Ms. Weasley."

"You lie."

"If I was, could you prove it?"

"…No."

Sighed. "I didn't know the Dark Lord's other name either. Such an enlightening piece of information I admit."

"But who-"

"I don't know, dear boy. I don't know." Lucius brushed his tears away but they kept flowing from the beautiful green eyes. He was also in emotional turmoil. He didn't know how to stop the boy from crying. He didn't know how to soothe the pain. He knew the dilemma: torn between light and dark and knowing nothing in between. He knew the boy was too golden to understand his darkness so he kept silent.

"Just…" he clung at Lucius desperately. "Don't hurt them." Harry closed his eyes so tight like he was in pain. "Please..." he sobbed. "I...please, Lucius..."

The sweet sound of his Harry was twisting his gut. Lucius swallowed hard and hoped his hands and soft kisses on the boy's skin were enough to soothe the distraught boy.

"Don't hurt my friends." Harry's breath hitched. "Please."

"..." He embraced the boy tighter. His chest was tight. He held his boy in his arms and his other hand brushed away the tears.

"Don't---" Harry cried silently, tears streaking down his cheeks.

He covered the boy's eyes and tipped the boy's head back. He kissed Harry lovingly. "I'm sorry."

Harry choked louder and clung at him desperately and in tears.

"I can't."

TBC

* * *

Thanks to my betas and early readers: Draco Malfoy, Autumn Sun, Leila, Sansa

A/N: Halo, I can't believe I even get reviews for my first chan ;. Thank you thank you soo much. I always read my reviews and see the readers reaction before posting the next chapter. When writing chapter 4, I don't have many choice to approach the ending of book 2. Remember, Harry did free Dobby and Lucius is a Malfoy and a dangerous dark wizard and a Death Eater. Lucius has the pride to keep his pet in check (he is not a nice man), but he make up to Harry in his own way. I'm having a hard time between book 2-3 and book 4-5 transitions, so any input would be great. Keep the reviews comming and tell me what you think.

_He knew the dilemma: torn between light and dark and knowing nothing in between._


	6. Interlude: Cuz There's Nothing Else to D...

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**Interlude: Cuz There's Nothing Else to Do. Every Me and Every You**

* * *

How could you tell a boy that there was a fine line they walk?

How could you tell a boy that the world spins and life goes on but nothing was perfect?

How could you tell a boy that each of them had their own roles in this forsaken life?

How could you tell a boy that they were safe within these walls but not outside?

How could you tell a boy so he would stop crying and believe that you would protect him always?

* * *

_I can hear my mother's voice_. The voice echoed, long gone, leaving an empty hollow within himself.

_I can hear her siren voice beckoning me_. He curled inside the cupboard even though there was no little monster to call her.

_I can hear her lullaby with the whisper of green_. He visited the Professor's cupboard even when his father's friend was no longer teaching there.

_I can hear her magic woven into me_. He could feel the ghostly tendrils of dark shadowy hands reaching him, grabbing him, enveloping him and dragged him into razorblade cold, deep and dark water.

_I can hear her love_

* * *

"Did you remember what I taught you?"

The boy tipped his head to the side. "Yes."

Lucius picked up a simple white mask made of porcelain with glass eyes.

Harry watched with his green eyes and a thoughtful expression. They always had these strange lessons. He was asked to read, observe and analysis a subject, like an outsider looking in, trying to find the meaning of everything,

Lucius gestured the boy to sit down on the couch and he sat beside the boy.

Harry could tell the mask was an antique, maybe a family heirloom or was it just an old artifact.

Lucius let Harry touched the mask and felt its smooth surface, the lightness and seeing the color reflected the light from the evening sun.

It was one of those metaphor lessons then: of a person wearing a persona, wearing a different outlook. Lucius knew Harry was young but it was necessary.

Oh Harry understood. He was not like any other boy. He suffered pain, loneliness and silence from his family, sometimes from his friends, his teachers and the general public just because of he was. He subconsciously learned to conceal his true self: to his family he was a freak, to the Wizarding world he was the boy who lived, and to his Angel he was his favorite pet. He never knew any other name and now Lucius told him he has his true self. "Can you see /me?"

Lucius smiled. "Yes." He leaned over so his breath caressed the boy's cheek as he whispered quietly into his ear, "You know and you wear it. Never take it off even when you are with me."

A mask was a fragile thing, he said. It could break or people could see trough it. The trick was to make it stronger. His Angel lifted the porcelain mask and separated the inner and the outer layer. The inside layer was made of marble glass. Just like the mask, he too could have more than one persona.

"Make it strong, change it, transform it/manipulate/ it." _Conceal your ego and layer it with another._

"Are you wearing one now?" The green eyes peeked curiously behind long eyelashes.

Lucius chuckled softly. "Several." He grazed the boy's bottom lip with his fingertip. "Would you like to try it on?"

"Can I?" The man nodded. Harry smiled. "Then yes, I would love to."

Lucius secured the mask on the boy's face then he brushed the boy's bangs down to the side of his face and stroked the mask's cold cheek. The boy leaned over and lifted his face. Lucius laughed gently and kissed the smooth porcelain lips chastely. He stroked the boy's chin and said, "The mask is expensive." He whispered into his boy's ear, "Don't break it."

"I promise," whispered the boy behind the mask.

"Good boy," he said. "Now strip."

TBC

* * *


	7. Sucker Love, a Box I Choose No Other Box...

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**Sucker Love, a Box I Choose. No Other Box I Choose to Use.**

* * *

Today was raining again. The room was darker but the fire lit the fireplace and they had each other to warm the bed. The candlelight flickered as if there was a brush of wind.

"Come here," said Lucius with a breathy sigh.

Harry climbed on top of Lucius' lap.

"So how's school?" Lucius asked casually as he helped the boy straddled his lap. His hand snaked around the boy's slim waist and dragged the shorts a little bit lower from the hips. His thumb idly circling on the spot he knew would make Harry shiver.

And shiver he did. "I met my father's friends." Harry held onto his Angel's shoulders. He dropped his head and buried his face in the crook of Lucius' neck. "Did you know them?" Did you know my parents?

"Harry." He gathered the boy into his arms and cradled him on his lap. He had Harry's legs on either side of him. Lucius' back was leaning on the pillows by the bedpost. He licked and nuzzled the junction between the boy's collarbone and neck, biting the flesh, claiming the spot.

"Nhgg..oh."

Lucius chuckled and licked the bruised skin as if in apology. He held the boy's hip so that Harry's bottom rested on his prick. They brushed deliciously and groaned out loud.

He lifted the boy and laid him on the blanket with his head on the pillow. He gazed at the beautiful sight of his boy. The green eyes were slightly glazed and the pale column of his neck was beckoning him.

He stroked Harry's neck up and down from his throat to his collarbone. Lucius' wet lips soon followed the hot trail of his fingertips. Harry sighed softly.

"Your parents were the fairytale story, one that ended happily but not ever after," he said quietly after a moment.

Harry sucked in the air heavily. He never knew his parents and was not sure what he should feel. Maybe he felt a hint of sadness from the loss, but not overly despairing.

"The Hunter lost his way to grandma's house and couldn't save the baby boy with the red blanket." He watched his boy tip his head back in a sensual arc, exposing silky white skin. He reckoned it had been raining the whole time that year. No wonder his boy looked so pale. The boy's lips were slightly parted and his green eyes half-closed and his black ebony hair spread lovely on the white pillow. "And the rat scurried away, following the Pied Piper into the depth of darkness."

"How-" Harry was about to ask but he gasped instead as his Angel licked his nipple.

"The werewolf strayed from his path and met the baby boy when he grew up," he continued, ignoring the boy's question. "But he couldn't stay-" _-to devour you, because I wouldn't let him_. He bent down. _Because you are mine_. And he whispered in the boy's ear. "Did you miss him?"

TBC

* * *

Thanks to my earlier readers and beta: Draco Malfoy, Autumn Sun, Leila, SansaA/N: Since FFnet has policy with mature content, I post the longer version at my live journal, check my bio or just go to lj dot com slash users slash meine underscore liebe slash 13235 dot html. I also post this story at the silver snitch under user name IncubusSuccubus. review pls? )  



	8. Another Love I Would Abuse

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**Another Love I Would Abuse**

* * *

"He killed him."

"I know."

"Why?"

"..."

"You were there weren't you?" Harry stood and stared accusingly at the older man. "I know you were, because I could feel you." He shivered and held himself tightly as if the coldness of the stone still clung to his back. He was helpless then as he was helpless now. He could still hear the cold laughter in his head, the darkness of the night crawling inside his veins, and the icy feeling inside his heart and has not been warm since that night. Fear. Strong fear was eating him away inside. He swallowed hard and slumped against the wall.

The older man just stared at the boy calmly, stepping close but not touching the boy just yet.

"Why? Why are you there with that Monster?" He spat the word and he ranted and he cursed. _Why didn't you help me? Why did you let them killed my friend_? A thousand whys and no answers from his blue-eyed Angel.

Lucius gave him a reproachful look for his language but the boy just ignored it.

Harry looked up and stared straight into the silver blue eyes that betrayed nothing. He flinched at the emotionless eyes that staring at him with indifference. "Why?" he cried out. His tears started to fall.

Lucius reached out for him but Harry swatted his hands away and wailed again. He stepped closer until they were standing almost chest-to-chest.  
Anger, despair and hatred reflected in his green eyes. "Answer me!" He cried out. "WHY?" He pounded the strong chest of his Angel.

"Stop acting like a girl!" Lucius caught those hands and then kissed the boy deeply. It was like two years ago. Only now the boy's innocence was slipping slightly. Now the boy knew 'death'. Harry's friend was no loss to him. To Lucius, the spare boy was a distraction to his Harry and he couldn't have that. The only thing he regretted was seeing tears in the boy's green eyes and that set his plans two years back. He grabbed the boy's arms and pulled the smaller body roughly against his chest as he slipped his tongue into the boy's mouth and ravaged and bit the boy's lips, swallowing the boy's cries of pain.

Harry gasped and moaned and was hurt. He was confused and in doubt and a thousand feelings spiraled inside his mind. He couldn't hate his Angel, but he couldn't forgive Lucius for not sparing him this grief. "You promised you wouldn't hurt my friends," he said when they broke their steamy kiss. He hated when his body reacted to that kiss as if he was so attuned to his Angel's touches and kisses that he craved those lips to kiss him again, and for those strong hands to do unspeakable things to his body. And it felt so good to hurt.

"I didn't." Lucius kissed the boy's stained cheek and licked the tears. "You assume."

Harry bit his lip before he could curse the man. Oh, he was so angry with Lucius. He couldn't do anything as the man pinned his hands above his head and pushed his body against the wall.

Lucius watched the myriad of emotions playing in his boy's eyes. He could taste the conflicting feelings inside the boy's head. And he never tasted such a delicious thing like this boy's mentality: sweet and bitter and strong. The flare in Harry's green eyes reflected the beginning of darkness that soon Lucius could twist to his liking.

"Let go of me," snarled Harry.

"No," said Lucius. He knew the boy didn't have the strength to push him away, but the boy struggled anyway.

"LET GO!" He struggled and kicked and screamed out loud.

"No," hissed Lucius.

"Why?"

"Because you're mine."

TBC

* * *

Thanks to my earlier readers and beta: Draco Malfoy, Autumn Sun, Leila, Sansa 

The longer version, the NC-17 Version is available at the silver snitch under my nick IncubusSuccubus


	9. No Circumstances Could Excuse

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**No Circumstances Could Excuse**

* * *

When Harry regained consciousness, it was night and the room was dark. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash off and take a long shower. He felt dirty and numb. And yet…. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, he stepper into the softly lit bedroom. He crept in slowly and climbed onto the bed.

Lucius opened his eyes and regarded the boy silently. Then with a soft voice he said, "I knew you would come."

Harry closed his eyes. "Yes," he said. "I have." He discarded the towel and leaned down.

"Come."

The boy fell into the man's arms with a sigh and burrowed deep into the warmth and safety of his Angel. He was trapped in a maelstrom of emotion but he knew nothing else but to trust this man unconditionally. Their mouths and tongues joined in slow building kiss.

Lucius changed his position a little so he could accommodate his boy. They laid comfortably with him occasionally caressing the boy. He dropped a light kiss on the boy's forehead and whispered, "I'm not a nice man."

"I know," said Harry, just as quiet.

"And yet you're here."

"I can't help it."

Lucius tipped the boy's face up and looked deep into those green eyes. "I know what you're thinking." He stroked the boy's cheek. "You want to know why you're here, why I'm here. You want to know why your flesh burns under my touch, why your blood boils with just a kiss, why your bones shiver with desire when you are with me. You want to know why life and death are related, why I stand by his side."

Harry swallowed, his throat constricted tightly. "Why?"

Lucius touched the boy's lower lip with his fingertip. "I want you."_ -And you want me_. "You need me." _-And I you_. "And I have to-" _Walk this path, and so do you. I was too late to save you then but we haven't lost the war yet._

Harry took his older lover's arm into his and turned it around so the palm was facing up. The black skull and snake entwined, etched deep on the pale skin. "You believe in him, don't you? You believe in Voldemort's ideals because you're not disturbed by that monster." Harry would have been amazed that Lucius didn't flinch at the Dark Lord's name if he had not been too tired from everything that happened.

"He has some good points and the power to back up his strength," said Lucius quietly. He took back his hand and cradled the boy, glad when the boy didn't flinch away from his tainted soul.

"He's wrong," said Harry, nuzzling on the man's neck and settling comfortably in Lucius' warm embrace. His hands stroked back at his Angel's cool skin.

"Prove to me he's wrong. Prove to me /I'm/ wrong." He caressed the boy's bare back. His fingertips touched the sliver of magic spheres.

"I will."

Someday.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to my earlier readers and beta: Draco Malfoy, Autumn Sun, Leila, Sansa 


	10. Interlude: In the Shape of Things to Com

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**Interlude: In the Shape of Things to Come**

* * *

Lucius had taken Harry out under several disguises. Each and every time they went out, he taught more things to his boy. Today they would go to downtown London and have lunch at a Chinese Restaurant near the financial district.

Harry was asked specifically to dress casual; dark faded blue jeans and a black turtleneck under a marine blue blazer. His scar was concealed with a combination of Muggle face powder and spells. His eyes were left green and charmed with a temporary correction. His glasses and his scar were the most prominent of his features. With the simple disguise, he looked like an ordinary boy.

Lucius was dressed in thick black trousers, a black button up shirt and a black blazer. The color did look good in contrast with his pale skin. His long blond hair was tied to the back. He didn't bring his cane but his wand was ready and strapped on his arm, under the layers of sleeves. He let the boy bring his wand too and told him to keep it within reach.

They strolled about with ease as they had numerous times. Dressed as a Muggle, Lucius looked a lot younger than his age, or maybe it was because he was a wizard and their kind tended to age until a certain point and then stop. His Angel looked elegant and powerful, thought Harry.

When they entered the restaurant, Mr. Lao, the owner, greeted them and took them to their table near the back. Lucius helped Harry with his seat then sat down on the opposite side of the table. Harry let Lucius order their dishes as he didn't know that much about Chinese cuisine. While his Angel was busy talking with Mr. Lao about the menu, Harry looked around the small restaurant. There were only five tables at the back and ten tables at the front. The restaurant was colored in red with golden dragons around the pillars, and rich, dark brown wooden walls. The tables were covered with dark reddish brown color and golden dragons trimmed on the edges.

Most of Mr. Lao's customers were old acquaintances and people who worked near the area. He could tell from their auras that they were Muggles, since Lucius had insisted he learn to be aware of such things. He snapped his attention back to Lucius when he noticed that his Angel and Mr. Lao were looking at him. Harry blushed and fidgeted nervously. Lucius just chuckled softly and Mr. Lao smiled gently.

"Harry, Mr. Lao had agreed to teach you the basic power center. If you want, you can practice with his children every Friday and Saturday."

"I—" he hesitated. "It sounds interesting," he said nervously.

Mr. Lao talked with Lucius again in Chinese and made some animated gestures. The old man's eyes twinkled in excitement. Lucius looked at Harry. "He said your body has the potential to have a stronger chi, the power that balances your negative and positive."

"I, uh, okay." Harry blushed.

Lucius nodded at Mr. Lao and the old man smiled wider. He bowed at Lucius and at Harry then retreated to the back to prepare their lunch.

"Do you really want to try it, Harry?" said Lucius. "Because you have to be really sure. Mr. Lao is a tough Sensei and his teaching is a bit unorthodox."

Harry looked at Lucius. "I don't know what kind of teaching Mr. Lao could provide me."

Lucius contemplated for a moment. "Mr. Lao is a master of Gong Fu and Tao and was an old general from his old days back at the end of the Qing Dynasty as well as for the early government of the Republic of China. Yes, he is old but don't think he is not strong at his age, even though he is a Muggle. He would give you another perspective and another edge to protect yourself."

"I see. So what's Tao?"

"Taoism is a way of life in China. People of the East have think differently than the people of the West. Where we separate things: black separate from white, dark from light, and try to find the truth, the Easterner tries to balance these opposite powers to achieve harmony and that is their truth. The concept of Ying and Yang is: inside black there's white and inside white there's black, just like my family crest." Lucius pulled out a pocket watch and showed Harry the Malfoy's crest. "If you read the inscription bellow the shield, it says 'Blanc dans le Noir dans le Blanc' White inside Black inside White."

"So you're saying that darkness can coexist with light if there's a balance."

"Yes. Mr. Lao can explain it to you in more detail if you want. And I'm sure he will teach you how to defend yourself, Muggle style."

"Please."

"I will arrange it then. Ah, here's our food." They bowed at Mr. Lao before the old man went to attend to his other customers.

Lucius taught Harry how to eat Chinese food with chopsticks. After a while, Harry clumsily got the hang of it and began to eat various dishes on the table. They were having two meat dishes and one vegetable. They ate their food with rice and drank hot tea. Harry had never felt this kind of warmth, feeling at peace and free from the chaos of the previous nights.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence with only the sound of people chattering and the sound of moving plates and chopsticks around them.

* * *

"Were you there?" 

"Which there?"

"When he killed my parents. Were you there?"

"Yes."

TBC

* * *

Thanks to my earlier readers and beta: Draco Malfoy, Autumn Sun, Leila, Sansa 


	11. Too Much Poison Come Undone

Disclaimer, Pairing and Warning: in chapter 01. Additional warning: drug use. and a little smut

**Every you, Every Me **  
C & P by IncubusSuccubus

**Too Much Poison Come Undone  
**

**

* * *

**

Lucius stood near the edge of the bed, staring at the lump under the blanket with an unreadable face.

The boy was too pale, too withdrawn.

The last two years had been difficult for his boy. It would be more so in the coming year.

The room was semi dark and cold, with only a hint of light from the break of dawn peaking through the window. He could stay here, like this, for a long time. He watched his boy slumber, the blanket showing every outline, every curve of the slender naked body beneath it.

Harry was slim and well toned. Now he looked more ethereal and desirable.

Lucius' mouth was suddenly dry. He took of his robes and climbed onto the bed, careful as not to wake the boy even though he knew he drugged him enough to sleep until tomorrow. Lucius leaned over, his knees dipped into the bed as he placed his hands on the boy's either sides. He hovered over the boy, half naked, clad only with thin black trouser. He spread boy's tights and settled between them. Harry slept in deep slumber, hands sprawled on top of the pillow and body tucked under the blanket, but the thick duvet slipped somewhat and revealed the boy's tantalizing smooth pale skin. His head was tipped upward. Lucius could almost count the thick eyelashes from where he was. Harry's lips were half opened, red and plump, as if he was waiting for a kiss.

By gods the boy was beautiful.

He bent his head, his lips just a breath away. For a blissful moment he just breathed in Harry's scent. It always made Lucius crazy with lust. Harry was like skin kissed-sun in a summer and like the fresh crisp of spring air, innocent despite everything.

Lucius was different. He was like silver in the winter, icy cold and a hint of metallic scent. He wasn't warm. He wasn't innocent by a long shot. Darkness swallowed his light a long time ago. He was a fallen Angel. And now the boy's light was on the edge of his darkness and Lucius longed to devour him since Harry intoxicated him so. More than his other lovers ever did. But then, Harry had been his pet for the longest time.

He almost touched his lips on the boy's, but then he switched his angle so they pulsed up and down the white column of his throat. He felt the boy's heartbeat and blood pumping as his tongue kissed and licked the sensitive skin while whispering a string of latin. Like a poet, Lucius' voice was soft and melodic as he recited an ancient spell.

Harry shivered but continued to sleep deeper. Only the quickening of his pulse told Lucius how much his pet responded to the faint touches, and this aroused him even more.

Lucius' hands gently brushed the boy's forehead, touching the reddish scar and he whispered another word. He caressed his cheek and neck with his icy fingertips. Harry's body was warm, and the heat radiating from the small body seeped into his.

Lucius' body strained from his position and his loin ached between his legs. He longed to grind his hips against the body under him, to feel the boy's body. He could almost taste the sweet desire running in his vein.

Harry sighed softly and arched a little as if he could feel the other's body and instinctively seek for the contact that Lucius was denying him.

Lucius kissed the corner of the boy's lips while his hand explored the shoulder, chest and stomach. He rubbed his thumb on both nipples, reveling on the boy's reaction. He stroked one of them one last time before he went lower to grab the boy's hips, threading the sheet-covered flesh and knowing that he would bruise the boy. He took pleasure to molest the flesh there.

He then moved to kiss the boy's lips, slowly teasing and dipping his in tongue while he grinded his cock against the other erected penis. Both let out a pleasurable moan between kisses.

Lucius sucked Harry's lower lip and nibbled until it was red and bruised. He took his kisses and touches slowly, mapping every centimeter/inch of exposed skin, every angle, and every part of the boy's body while rocking ever so slightly. So much warmth in such a small body but it didn't warm his. His inside was cold because he needed to be. He continued his exploration with his hands, his lips, his tongue, and his soul.

He was leaking, he could tell.

His chest tightened; he swallowed the lump in his throat. He would complete the ritual soon. They were almost there.

The built up was almost too painful to bear as he continued to grind against the boy. Like a one-man dance, he didn't expect his partner to return the touch. Lucius growled lowly under his breath and forcefully yanked away the sheet. Harry cried out lustily at the first touch of skin on skin, unconsciously moving his body to match Lucius' rhythm. Their magic flared instantly. Harry was panting in his deep sleep.

So close.

They moved in sync.

_Oh._

Lucius gasped, aching all over.

_Oh. /oh/._

Harry was both panting and keening.

_Yes._

Their bodies slid and moved intimately, the movements eliciting soft-spoken moans and animalistic growls. Lucius couldn't stop.

And they were lost in the sea of heat and passion and everything else. They were only two of them, their lust binding them together in a dance that only two people could dance.

Harry gasped, tensed his body, arched, and climaxed. And he took Lucius with him.

Lucius whispered the final spell, grinding his hips hard and arching and it was so fucking good. And he exploded, spurting his semen on the boy's skin, sealing the spell and whatever fate they were in. His skin tingled from the orgasm—the spell was done and he felt completely undone. He stared at the boy, panting and sweating.

He kissed the boy again, gentler and with much bittersweet regret. _I'm sorry._ He slipped his tongue in, catching the last taste of light.

_ My beloved._

_Forever mine._

TBC

* * *

A/N: I got a new beta! Ziasudra. Thank you. I'm err nervous with this chapter. so pls be kind 

A/N2: I finally got my computer back (hugs ma comp) I was worried because it went balistic a few days ago and I was afraid I lost every files in it (my portfolio and including some fics I'm working on). Fortunately the tech (a lifesaver!) manage to save the disk and so you got chapter 11 (G) and my computer fixed! pretty $$ but I have to save my portfolio. 4 more days to book 6 (squee)

A/N3: thanks to all reviewers and readers! I love reading what you thought. To Echo: Ops, can't fixed it here but I did fixed sensei to shifu in my silversnitch acc. much thanks. To Ura-hd: don't keep your hopes up for lucius x harry too much I might disappoint you. To answer your question: nope, Lucius didn't plan on killing cedric but he's not too going to loose sleep over it. Your other question (hopefuly) will be answered in another 3-4 chapters. Thank you for your R&R! They keep me alive these days XD


End file.
